You've Got Mail
by r ii n g o k ii t s u n e
Summary: Twoshot/ When the mailman is lazy, you meet new people.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ze series in zes storie. :)

a/n: Kagome = middle schooler. happy reading!

* * *

><p>..<p>

.

Kagome stepped off the bus grumbling, looking at the slightly crumpled sheet of paper in her hand, containing directions to a school.

The vehicle pulled away and she started down the street. The source of her grumbling was hidden away in her small blue backpack.

The Higurashi family did not usually receive mail in their mailbox.

It was not because they lacked a mailbox, they had one, it was because the post office would lump the families personal mail in with the mail people sent to the shrine, which all went to a PO box.

So every few days Kagome's mother would head down to check it.

This time, however, a few letters that belonged to someone else had accidentally got shifted in with their mail. Mama Higurashi hadn't noticed this until she was already back at the shrine, but easily found a solution.

Kagome remembered her mother's words this morning when she had popped out of the well, with just enough time to get ready for school.

_"Kagome-chan, after school can you please deliver these." Her mother handed her a small stack of envelopes._

_She looked at them with curiosity. "Who is 'Haruhi Fujioka'?"_

_"I don't know, but their mail was mixed in with ours. They look important, so could you please..?"_

_Kagome nodded and put them into her backpack. "Sure mama!"_

Now though, what had started out as a small trip turned into a full out journey!

Nobody was home at the Fujioka residence, and Kagome was just going to leave them at the door step but a small voice in the back of her head, sounding suspiciously like her mother, told her handing them directly to this Haruhi person was the only way to make sure they had received.

That, and the neighbor told her the Haruhi stayed after school for a club.

'_There goes a good chunk of my study time!'_ She sighed, balling up the tiny scrap of paper and tossing it on the ground. Inuyasha, that stubborn boy, had only given her 3 days to come back and catch up on a months worth of missed tests, and to collect her homework before they had to leave again. "Gah, This Fujioka had better be greatfull!"

Kagome rounded the corner and came upon the gate to the school she was looking for, Ouran Academy. She looked at the school in wonder. "Wow.." It was a private high school, and apparently only really rich people went there, she guessed, spying a fountain. '_But then, how does someone with a house like this Haruhi Fujioka get the money to go here?_' She didn't have an answer to that question.

Kagome wondered around the school, taking in its beautiful landscaping and architecture. '_If Sesshomaru was a high schooler he would definitely go here._ '

She pictured the demon lord in dramatic western styled royal outfit, with puffy sleeves and high heels. Kagome held in a giggle at the mental image and spyed a boy leaving one of the buildings. "Ah excuse me..?"

The boy stopped and turned his attention to the young girl jogging over to him. Kagome watched him look at her uniform with curiosity.

"Can you tell me where I can find a Haruhi Fujioka?"

The boy nodded and pointed to the building he had just exited. "Fujioka-san is probably in the third music room, but clubs are over so you'll have to hurry if you want to catch him. "

"Thank you!" Kagome bowed and took off into the building. Finally she would be able to go home. Hopefully Inuyasha didn't go to her house to check on her, or he would throw a fit that she wasn't home.

'_This building is as big as it seems._' The blue eyed girl thought as she followed a sign that had different rooms listed on it, and pointed up the stairs for the third music room.

She noticed groups of girls scattered around the hallway, and even had passed some on the stairs. Mostly they giggled and whispered to one another, but the few who noticed her seemed to stare at her like she was a different species of human, '_Weird...and that uniform? Hideous!_'

Whoever designed the uniforms for this school must have hated females.

Kagome shook her head and tightened her grip on the straps of her bag. She had a weird feeling about this place.

Finally she arrived outside of the room she was searching for, and pushed the door open.

Only to have her hands grabbed in such a familiar position that she thought for a moment Kouga had been waiting for her on the other side of the door. '_With that one I wouldn't doubt it.._'

Of course, it was not the wolf demon, but a young blond boy wearing... was that a lion costume?

All of the 7 people inside of the room were wearing some sort of animal costume.

It was nowhere close to Halloween.

'_Oh god, this isn't a some sort of... furry club, is it?_'

The boy holding her hands in is own started talking to her. "Ahh, I am sorry my lovely princess, but club hours are over-"

Kagome interrupted him, skillfully untangling his hands from hers. "Um, ok.." She laughed nervously, stepping back. "I'm just looking for someone named Haruhi Fujioka?"

All of the boys in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her. Kagome fidgeted at being the center of attention. '_Maybe I should have just left the stupid letters at their house.._'

As she was silently debating on just leaving, one of the boys stepped forward. "Hey, I recognize that uniform, Suika Junior High, right? "

Kagome nodded, but jumped when the two red-heads appeared on either side of her.

"Ne, Haruhi, this is what public school uniforms look like?" One of the questioned, pulling on Kagome's sleeve.

"This skirt is so.. short!" The other twin grinned, poking at her skirt.

The black haired woman wasn't used to strangers touching her so boldly, her cheeks heating up.

"Get away from her, you devils!" The blonde one shooed them away from her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I won't allow you to corrupt this young girl!"

"Uhh.."

"What has caused you to seek out Haruhi, young one? You may call me Tamaki-senpai, or Daddy!"

Kagome started to decline. "That's ok I-"

Tamaki continued to talk. "I know! You must be related!" He pulled Haruhi over and stood them by each other. "I can see the family resemblance!"

The twins perked up. "How come you never told us you had a cousin, Haruhi?"

'_What the heck is going on here?_' Kagome tried to inch away from the blond man, who must have been delusional, but his grip was surprisingly tight. Haruhi rolled her eyes at the scene going on before them.

"Haruhi-chan, your cousin is so adorable!" Another blonde boy gushed, though smaller than the crazy one, sitting on the shoulders of a tall boy. "What's your name? You can call me Hunny!"

"I'm Kagome but-" Kagome spoke, the same time Haruhi said, "She isn't my-"

Sadly, the two were ignored as all of the boys started trying to talk over one another.

Thankfully, Kagome was finally free as Tamaki yelled at the twins and they started running around the room.

They moved off to the side of everyone.

Haruhi scratched the back of her neck. "I'm really sorry about all this. What was it you needed?"

Kagome smiled. "It's fine. I have a pack of ones just like this at home." She thought of her feudal era friends. "Anyway, I just came by to give you your mail. Apparently some of yours got mixed in with mine." She removed her backpack and unzipped it, reaching in to pull out the stack of letters.

Haruhi's eyes lit up as she took them. "Ah! I was wondering where those were! Thank you so much."

It was silent before Kagome looked at the cotsume Haruhi was wearing and awkwardly asked, "So... are you guys furries, or.."

"Oh god no!" The brown haired 'boy' quickly replied, looking embarrassed. "It's a host club, but they were trying out some ideas and made us all dress like this."

"Oh!" Kagome laughed. "Well, I should probably get going."

Haruhi nodded. "Thank you again, I might see you around sometime?"

"Ehh, maybe..." Kagome said hesitantly, thinking about the well. She probably wouldn't see the boy. "Bye, Fujioka-san!"

The blue eyed girl used the skills she didn't even know she had to sneak out of the room, lest she be grabbed by Tamaki again.

"Well, this was a weird experience!" She commented to herself, shouldering her backpack and leaving the school.

All thoughts of host clubs and costumes were put from her mind as she pulled out her math notes and tried to memorize formulas as she waited for the bus to pull up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ze series in zes storie. :)

a/n: Sort of a continuation. happy reading!

* * *

><p>..<p>

.

"I'm home!" Haruhi said out loud as she entered her home. She flipped on the lights, immediately zoning in on the piece of paper on the table in the front room. It was sitting next to a stack of letters.

Setting her book bag next to the table, she picked up the note and began to read.

_Haruhi-chan~ _

_I won't be home to spend the evening with you! T_T Daddy is so sorry, but he got called out for some very important business! I promise to make it up my darling daughter!_

_Love,_  
><em>Your Father o3o *kiss* <em>

_PS. These letters were in our mail, would you please return them to their rightful owner? Those silly men down at the post office!_

The brown haired girl rolled her eyes at her father's dramatics, which heavily reminded her of someone else she knew - a certain blond someone.

'Gah, finally a day without clubs and I'm still thinking about them?' She shook her head and picked up the stack of letters, seeing who they were meant for.

"Higurashi Kagome..." It took her a moment, but recognition filled her eyes. It must have been the middle-schooler she had met a few weeks ago when the younger girl gave her some missing mail. She hadn't heard of anyone else with such a unique name.

"What are the odds that this would happen twice in a row?" Haruhi commented to herself, placing the letters inside a pocket of her uniform and returning to the door to put her shoes back on.

She hadn't expected they would meet again, with being in different grades, different schools, and not living by each other. It was a wonder they had even met in the first place.

Suika Junior High was quite close to her house, and it was around the time school let out so she decided to make the short walk there.

'Now, how am I supposed to find Higurashi-san?' She thought, looking at groups of people walking out of the gates to try and catch the face she was looking for.

Students that passed by her, staring at her uniform and whispering to their friends, probably wondering why a high school boy, from such a prestigious and rich school no less, was waiting outside of the school.

Two girls walking in the opposite direction passed by her, allowing her to catch the end of their conversation. "It's a shame Kagome-chan wasn't here today, she missed a really hard test!" One of them said sympathetically.

"Ah, excuse me?" Haruhi yelled after them, causing the two girls to turn back. They both shared questioning looks, but allowed her to continue. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but are you talking about Higurashi Kagome?"

"Yes." The one with the headband stated, sizing up the boy.

"Oh, great. You see, I have some letters for her and I do not know where she lives, I was hoping to catch her after school..." Haruhi trailed off, scratching the back of her head.

"L-Letters?" She echoed, shocked.

The other girl, with shorter hair held out her hands. "Kagome-chan was sick today, unfortunately, but we were on our way to her house to drop off her homework, it would be no problem for us to take them as well."

Haruhi hesitated for a moment, but then handed the letters over to the girl. "Thank you so much, that would be a big help!" The girl blushed, and nodded. "Please tell Higurashi-san to get well."

Yuka and Eri watched the handsome high school boy walk away, and looked at each other.

"I can't believe it Eri, Kagome-chan has been keeping this a secret from us!" Yuka shouted, startling a group of kids near them,

"Wait, are you sure, I thought she was with -" Eri began, sticking the letters into her schoolbag, but was interrupted by her friend.

"No no, it's so obvious that was over ages ago!" Yuka stated, gripping the other girl and dragging her down the street.

At the Higurashi Shrine, Kagome sat in her room, a pile of used tissues quickly over-taking her desk. She sniffed, and brushed the tissues off of her papers.

Kagome was, for once in her life, actually sick with the flu.

With all of the running and walking she did, coupled with the natural state of most food she ate, it seemed silly that she would actually get sicks.

Well, all it toke was one splatter of demon goop expertly making it's way into her mouth, and poof, she was ill. Not that she could be blamed for it, it was Inuyasha who had dealt that particular blow. Reaching for the tissue box, Kagome sighed. 'How that boy can even get mad is the real question.'

He had stomped around for and hour, yelling about how they couldn't stop, and that she should have had her mouth closed.

Inuyasha also left out the fact that she had been yelling to him the location of the shard in his rant.

A knock on the door made her turn around. "Kagome-chan, Yuka-chan and Eri-chan are here with your homework."

"O-" The door flew open, her best friends sending her looks that she couldn't decipher, but made her want to run for cover. "-K...?"

Her mother just smiled, seemingly ignoring the look Kagome sent her that clearly screamed "don't leave me alone" and closed the door.

"So, Kagome-chan, when were you going to tell us?" Yuka demanded, a sly smile sliding over her face.

The blank look she received must not have been acceptable, so she motioned to Eri.

"When were you going to tell us you have been exchanging love letters with a high school boy?!" Eri stated, pulling out the stack of envelopes.

"Guys, what are you talking about?" Kagome asked, wiping her nose. "You know I don't have time for that-"

"You can't lie, he gave them to us!" Yuka shook her head, pointing to the stack.

"Who gave them to you?"

"...oh... um, we don't know..." They realized, frowning.

Kagome gave them an irritated look. "What did he look like? I swear if this is some sort of joke..."

Yuka put her hand to her chin. "Well, he had brown hair, and the sweetest eyes - oh and that smile," She laughed sheepishly when Kagome glared at her. "... and his uniform was the one for that rich school, you know, across town?"

It took a moment for Kagome to remember. "Oh, you mean Fujioka-san? Yeah, I met him a few weeks ago but-"

"Ah-ha, you do know him!" Yuka smiled triumphantly.

"Not really I just gave him - you know what, I have a lot of papers to do, did you both actually come here for something important?" Kagome asked, rubbing her forehead.

Eri handed over the stack to the sick girl. "Aw, don't be grumpy Kagome-chan,I think he's a good choice, and rich too?" She smiled. "Oh, and here we have your homework."

"Sure." Kagome replied, rolling her eyes and accepting the schoolwork. "and thanks you guys."

"You'll be sure to give us all the juicy info when he asks you to be his girlfriend, right?" Yuka asked, making Eri giggle.

"Yuka-chan!"


End file.
